1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal working generally and more particularly to metal working with a rotating or oscillating fluid applicator.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
It can be desirable to direct cooling fluid at a grinding wheel during a grinding operation. Fluid can cool the grinding wheel and thereby increase the work life of the grinding wheel. The cooling fluid can be dispensed by a coolant nozzle that is moveable relative to the grinding wheel. One known apparatus for supply cooling fluid to a cutting tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,761 to Eckle. The rotary machinery tool described in the Eckle patent includes a coolant delivery system wherein coolant is supplied during the cutting operation from a supply pipe through a series of bores to the cutting members or plates. The coolant is supplied during the cutting operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,606 also relates to coolant nozzle positioning.